Talk:My Name Is Chasity/@comment-7180588-20170713013623
Guard: Chase Davenport, you're up for parole. *4:36Superbionic 2009Chase (wearing a jail blouse): Finally *4:36Chase McFlyLater.. *Guard: Well, there's the exit. *Have a nice day, Ms. Davenport *4:37Superbionic 2009Chase: No, I'm a man, I'm just wearing this blouse to keep the bees away. *(Chase heads home) *4:37Chase McFlyTina: Chase! *We need to talk. *4:43Superbionic 2009Chase: yeah Tina *4:44Chase McFlyTina: Chase, I think I'm in love with Cody. *Also I just can't be married to an ex-jailbird *That may damage my reputation *4:45Superbionic 2009Chase: Tina... *4:45Chase McFlyChase, is something wrong with your shoulder? *Iraq is way better. *4:45Superbionic 2009what about Berry *4:45Chase McFlyHe has Jordan and Neville. *(touches Chase's head) *You feel very sick. *Might want to schedule some tests at the doctor's *4:47Superbionic 2009I will go to the doctors *4:49Chase McFly(Some time later..) *Doctor: Chase, it seems your testosterone level is low. Have you had any sexual feeling at all lately? *4:5Chase: No, what are my results? *Doctor: They seem to match a very healthy woman in the throes of her menses. You have high estrogen. *Chase: Is there a way I can fix it? *Doctor: No, not really. You, sir, are a very funny lady. *Superbionic 2009Chase: That's what they always say to the unattractive one. *4:56Chase McFlyAt home.. *Tina: Chase, I have the divorce papers here. *Please get out of my house asap *4:58Superbionic 2009Chase: but Tina *Can we talk *4:59Chase McFlyTina: Why? *You aren't the man I married anymore *You don't even like Evie being queen of America. *You can have your belongings' *You can have this box of O'Doherty's donuts *You can have your chair *Just leave my house *5:01Superbionic 2009Tina please *5:01Chase McFlyWhat is it Chase? *5:02Superbionic 2009My testosterone are way lower than average *5:04Chase McFlyTina: Let me see those results... *5:05Superbionic 2009here *5:06Chase McFlyChase, the healthiest woman alive has better results than this. Please get out niow. *5:06Superbionic 2009Ok *5:07Chase McFly(Chase leaves) *(Mason calls Chase) *Mason: Hi, Chase. *5:07Superbionic 2009Hi, Mason *5:08Chase McFlyI need your help. *5:08Superbionic 2009what is it *5:08Chase McFlyWe must overthrow Evie. *Alex and I nee dto get someone close to Evie complain to her so she will become unpopular and be overthrown. *We were going to go in disguise *But she's busy. *Can you come instead? *I'll be Vincent Engler, you can make a code name as well. *5:10Superbionic 2009Sure do you need a cyber mask and I'll be Chasity O'Doherty *5:11Chase McFlyMason: Well, I only have stuff made for Alex, it's women stuff, and no, my disguise is on already. *Good name. *5:12Superbionic 2009thanks *5:13Chase McFlySee you at Grou Industries or Father D's Colony? *5:15Superbionic 2009Father D's Colony *5:15Chase McFlyMason: Great. *Later.. *Mason: Chase, nice woman costume. *It's me, Mason. *Please call me Vincent, ah, Chasity. *5:17Superbionic 2009thanks Vincent' *5:18Chase McFlyNow, I want you to make Kaz trust you so much that it's crazy. *5:18Superbionic 2009got it *5:18Chase McFlyMeet me in the Cafe RV at 6 tonight *5:19Superbionic 2009ok *5:20Chase McFly(That night..) *: Are you enjoying your lemonade, Chasity? *5:20Superbionic 2009Chasiry: yes thanks you *5:21Chase McFlyVincent: Oh look, there's the waiter. *I think it's Kaz Duncan, the founder of this place. *5:22Superbionic 2009Chastiy; Kaz duncan *5:22Chase McFlyGabe: Hi, there. Yes, I am Kaz, the owner of this camp. *You look familiar *5:23Superbionic 2009I do? *5:23Chase McFlyGabe: Yeah, like a dude named Chase *5:24Superbionic 2009No i don't *5:26Chase McFlyGabe: I think I was infatuated with him-I'm bisexual. *5:26Superbionic 2009you are? *5:27Chase McFlyYep *5:27Superbionic 2009wow *5:28Chase McFlyMason: If you want to take a pass at Chase-ity, he-she's mine for now. *Bye *Later that night... *Mason: Sorry, Chase, but this RV was made for me and Alex. We have to share a bed. *I hope Alex doesn't think us sleeping together is me cheating on her. *Good thing you're a guy. *5:30Superbionic 2009yeah (fake laugh) *5:30Chase McFlyThe next day... *At lunch.. *Gabe: Wow, Chasity, you look so pretty today. *(Gabe drops his lunch tray, pauses awkwardly, and picks it up) *5:33Superbionic 2009you ok Gabe *5:34Chase McFlyGabe: Um, well, I, have to go, bye! *(Gabe runs off) *5:34Superbionic 2009Bye Kaz *5:34Chase McFlySometime later.. *Mason: Chase, since Kaz is infatuated with you, you need to take advantage of that. *Use his emotions to overthrow Evie. *5:35Superbionic 2009I will Mason ] *5:36Chase McFlyAlso, tell him you... "were" Chase. *(makes air quotes) *5:36Superbionic 2009ok *5:37Chase McFlyCook for him, knit him things, clean his RV-make that your top priority. *5:37Superbionic 2009I will *5:37Chase McFlyGood luck, Chase. *5:37Superbionic 2009Thanks Mason *5:38Chase McFly(Sometime later..) *Gabe: Chasity, I'm not Kaz. I'm Gabe. *But you didn't lie to me right? *You are as girly as they come, really? *5:39Superbionic 2009I "where" Chase *comd Gabe let lay down *5:40Chase McFlyGabe: Alright, Chasity. *Also, I've told everyone at this RV Park what you told me *Not sure what happened to Vincent, some sort of family emergency *(they lie down) *But anyway, he is gone now. *A yearr later.. *Chase: Gabe, we need to break up. *I met someone else. *5:46Superbionic 2009gabe: break up *5:46Chase McFlyKaz: Hi, Gabe. *5:46Superbionic 2009? *5:47Chase McFlyChasity is with me now. *5:47Superbionic 2009Kaz *5:47Chase McFlySorry. *What? *5:47Superbionic 2009she with you? *5:47Chase McFlyKaz: Yes, so you two are done. *5:48Superbionic 2009Oh *5:48Chase McFlyChase: There are other fish in the sea, Gabe. *5:49Superbionic 2009I hope your happy *5:49Chase McFlyChase: I sure am. *Somehow you should get Lauren back *5:50Superbionic 2009I do miss her *5:50Chase McFlyWell, time-travel IS possible. *(they exit) *A year later.. *5:51Superbionic 2009end episode? *5:51Chase McFlyChase: Oh my gosh, this is insane. *I am sick of the feminine gender identity *That grate is a good thing to use. *(tosses wig in grate) *I wonder what Tina is doing.. *Meanwhile.. *Tina: Life in Iraq with the Martins was annoying. *Now I divorced Chase and.. *I'm going to go find a place that has been abandoned. *By this family. *(Tina goes to Davenport Manor) *Tina: Hello, does anyone live here? *5:57Superbionic 2009Bree: Hello Tina? *5:57Chase McFlyTina: Bree! How have you been? *5:58Superbionic 2009Tina! Good how you been *5:59Chase McFlyBRB dinner *Back *6:22Superbionic 2009hey *6:24Chase McFlyTina: Well, not too good. Cody forced us into a cheap model home.. *Let's just say Iraq is better left unvisited *6:26Superbionic 2009Bree Yeah *6:26Chase McFlyAnd also, Chase and I divorced *What have you been doing the past 15 years? *6:26Superbionic 2009Oh so your not my sister in law any more? *6:26Chase McFlyTina: Sadly not. *Chase is to girly for me. *6:27Superbionic 2009Skyler and her son left the house but my kids will be moving in *6:28Chase McFlyTina: So are you and Kaz still in touch? *6:30Superbionic 2009We do *6:31Chase McFlyTina: Bree, I think I'll live with you for a while. *6:32Superbionic 2009Ok but have to help *6:33Chase McFlyTina: No problemo. *Meanwhile... *Berry: Jordan, do you think Berry Jr is cute? *6:35Superbionic 2009Jordan: I do *6:36Chase McFlyBerry: Cuter than me? *Also *There's something concerning me *Lexi *6:39Superbionic 2009I know Berry *she gone *6:41Chase McFlyBerry: I have to marry her in order for most of the events in our lifetimes to occur *If I don't *6:42Superbionic 2009oh berry *what you going to do *6:43Chase McFlyI guess marry her, which means dicorcing you. *6:44Superbionic 2009no honey there must be a different way *6:44Chase McFlyBerry: I'm sorry Jordan. *6:45Superbionic 2009I live you berry *6:45Chase McFlyLexi needs pure happiness to motivate her to become evil when I betray her *I love you too *6:47Superbionic 2009is there other anyway killing her programed her? *I don't want lose you *6:48Chase McFlyBerry: We can still be friends, Jordan. *I can still help you fight your cancer. *Although *It would save Juliet *6:50Superbionic 2009so you need any help packing *6:51Chase McFlyBerry: I think I can handle it Jordy. *(Berry hugs Jordan) *In 2050, I will remarry you *Later.. *Berry: Hi, Lexi. *This is Berry Jr. *It's so cool to have you in 2048 * *2040 *Let's get muffins *6:59Superbionic 2009Lexi;Ok *7:00Chase McFly(years later..) *(We see a montage of Berry and Lexi being happy for years) *Berry Jr: Mom, hey, Dad left Lexi *Now I won't be neglected anymore *Meanwhile, back in Denver... *Oliver: This isn't fair. Fletcher put me in his monitors when he is suppose dto be on house arrest. *7:06Superbionic 2009Chyna: sorry Oliver *7:07Chase McFlyOliver: Chyna, couldn't you take me out for ice cream, put Fletcher where je belongs *7:08Superbionic 2009sorry *7:08Chase McFly(Oliver winks at Chyna) *Oliver: C'mon, my girl, it'll be like old times... *We can dance in the moonlight together *Just let me out *7:13Superbionic 2009Chyna: ok hey you want me call you Olie? *7:14Chase McFly(the phone rings) *Skylar: Hey, Chyna, it's Skylar. *7:29Superbionic 2009Chyna: hey sky *7:30Chase McFlySkylar: Is Olive there? *7:30Superbionic 2009Olive? *7:30Chase McFlyOliver *7:32Superbionic 2009oh yeah and Your husband was flirting with me and said we can dance in the moonlight together *7:33Chase McFlySkylar: I need to talk with him. *7:33Superbionic 2009Ok *7:33Chase McFlyOur seperation is having a abd influence *Hello, Oliver? *7:33Superbionic 2009Oliver: hello skylar *7:34Chase McFlySkylar: Oliver, please don't cheat on me. *I know we no longer live together. *But that doesn't give you a right. *Understand? *7:35Superbionic 2009Yeah sorry Skylar I understand *7:35Chase McFlySkylar: Good. *Meanwhile... *Jackson: Oh, Zoltan might catch me *I'll just hide behind that trash can-Natalie? *You're in New York too? *7:39Superbionic 2009Natlie: yeah why hidling form Zoltan *7:40Chase McFlyJackson: He isn't very nice as a king *7:40Superbionic 2009sorry want me talk to jim *him *7:41Chase McFlyJackson: No, why bother? *We can elope now *It's just the two of us *7:42Superbionic 2009sure where you want go *7:42Chase McFlyVegas! *7:42Superbionic 2009and we need a whitness *yeah! *7:42Chase McFlyHow about John? *7:42Superbionic 2009My cousin or My Brother] *7:43Chase McFlyYour brother *I hear he's in his last yeat of graduate school *Meanwhile... *Years ealier.. *John: Ah, this rocks. I'm going to the best college ever. *I miss Marie though *(enters dormitory) *This dormitory is AWESOME! *Are you my roomate? *What is your name? *7:53Superbionic 2009Paul: yeah I am Paul what you name *7:54Chase McFlyJohn: John Gabriel Duncan. *Do you like computer software? *7:55Superbionic 2009I do *you *7:55Chase McFlyJohn: I love it. *7:56Superbionic 2009geat we are going be good friends *7:56Chase McFlyI'm kinda planning on making this website will anti-piracy software *I'm calling it FakeBlock *7:56Superbionic 2009let check it out *7:57Chase McFlyLater.. *John: FakeBlock is up and going, I am now going to tutor a high-school student as part of the community service plan *7:58Superbionic 2009I am going work in the lab *7:59Chase McFlyJohn: My high-school student should be arriving any minute *(Marie walks in) *John: Marie! *What are you doing here? *You cna't be the high school student, we both graduated years ago... *8:05Superbionic 2009Marie: I am repeating school *8:06Chase McFlyJohn: Well, you might want to stop *24 year olds can't be in high-school *8:07Superbionic 2009I know *8:07Chase McFlySo why are you repeating? *Also *It's been a while *Do you want to make out? *8:08Superbionic 2009Until mom and dad noticed *I would what your my teacher *8:08Chase McFlyJohn: That's fine, Marie, we still love each other *That's what matters *8:09Superbionic 2009yeah *8:09Chase McFlyYears later.. *Marie, I was not expecting you to become a sex offender *But you slep with a teenager while you were an adult back in high school *And we have 12 kids now *Good thing Natalie bailed you out *Joe, Annie, Ursula, Paul, Fred, Charles, Nancy, Ricardo, Edna, Seth, Ethan, Leana, do you guys want us to get married? *8:12Superbionic 2009Leana: I do *8:12Chase McFlyJohn: What do you say, Marie? *Marriage sound good? *8:13Superbionic 2009Marie: yeah whe should been Marrige before Leana was born *8:13Chase McFlyJohn: Well, I wasn't about to marry a sex offender *We had to wait a while.. *Meanwhile.. *Berry Jr: Mom, Dad, I love you guys being back together *(the doorbell rings) *Chase: Hello, kids? It's me, Chasity. *I just want to say *I'm back with Kaz *We're engaged *8:19Superbionic 2009Berry: what? *8:20Chase McFlyChase: I am going to marry Kaz. *8:20Superbionic 2009dad so I well have two dads *8:21Chase McFlyChase: Well, maybe Kaz will just be your dad, if you know what I mean. *8:22Superbionic 2009i know dad *8:22Chase McFlyHey, who are those people? *Outside! *8:23Superbionic 2009so Kaz you when from my uncle to my dad *Let check it out *8:23Chase McFlyCyd: We're the Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division *We've come to recruit you *8:24Superbionic 2009who Me *8:25Chase McFlyAll 4 of you *Follow us please *Next stop, UC Irvine Graduate School *John: Jackson, Natalie, I now pronounce you man and wife *8:27Superbionic 2009John: Finally *8:27Chase McFlyJohn: Hey, what's happening, who are those people? *Is that Uncle Chase? *8:29Superbionic 2009Jackson: yeah hey chase *8:29Chase McFlyChase: Call me Chasity, please. *We are the Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. *And wow, you have reproduced like true Duncans *Next stop: Denver, Colorado *Oliver, Skylar, we need you guys *Final Stop: California *Chase: Tina, Bree, we need your help. *8:32Superbionic 2009Bree: Chase *8:33Chase McFlyChase: It's Chasity, guys, ho wmany times do I have to-ow! *(Chase falls forward, clutching hsi chest) *Chase: HELP! *(everything goes black) *8:34Superbionic 2009Sorry Chasity *8:34Chase McFlyA bloody front porch with a chalk outline is all that remains *Kaz: Chasity is dead! *Go recruit the suite lifers without me *8:35Superbionic 2009Bree: ok *8:36Chase McFly(Episode ends)